


It's Alright Now (中文翻譯)

by Benten (katoriki)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 傷害與治癒, 受紅頭罩之下與漫畫版影響, 明顯的遊戲劇透, 有血腥與受傷場面, 阿卡姆騎士後續
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoriki/pseuds/Benten
Summary: 他們仍然傷痕纍纍，仍然以他們自己的方式離經叛道，他們仍然離荒謬的所謂「正常」很遙遠，他們可能永遠不會有一個幸福快樂的結局，但也許…他們可以擁有屬於他們的另一種方式。在布魯斯離開高譚後，他再次找到了杰森，或者該說…是杰森找到了他。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's Alright Now (中文翻譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Alright Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314225) by [badlifechoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices). 



「我不怕你，克萊恩。」

這是事實，他這次沒有撒謊，也沒躲在任何面具後，在這個時點他已經不再是蝙蝠俠，而是重新回到了布魯斯．韋恩的身份，真正的布魯斯．韋恩──不是高譚所熟知的那個首富權貴。部分原因或許是因為他成功擊敗了小丑，把他從大腦中驅逐出去，或者至少把他驅逐到了他意識中最黑暗的角落。但另一個原因則是他知道自己並不是孤立無援。他知道有一雙眼睛一直在追蹤著他每一個動作，等待時機從陰影中現身。

當槍抵在他額頭上時，他甚至連眼睛都沒眨一下，正面面對著連面具都遮掩不了他此刻內心真實恐懼的稻草人，子彈在空中呼嘯而過。在聽到槍聲之前布魯斯就感覺到了，稻草人手上的槍匡嗒落地。接下來的兩槍把布魯斯從枷鎖中解放出來，在房間裡的任何人都不知道發生了什麼事之前，他已經站起身來。

布魯斯的眼角餘光看到了他，他一手拿著狙擊步槍，彷彿隨時準備投入行動。

他們制服了稻草人，給提姆鬆綁並盡力幫他的傷口止血。當他再次轉身的時候，杰森已經不見了。有那麼一瞬間，他幾乎莞爾──所以這就是他想要的退場方式。但他也清楚知道杰森已經不會在那裡了。

結束了，這座城市已經安全了，而蝙蝠俠的真實身分也已曝光。現在他只剩下一件事要做了。

如果他能更坦率一點，他其實也考慮過請杰森取代他繼續保護這個城市，但他很快就放棄了這個想法。行不通的，即使當杰森還是個孩子的時候，他就遠比羅賓更像個蝙蝠俠──年輕，自負，傲慢，殘忍。但現在的他又是另外一回事了，而布魯斯還沒有十足的把握了解他。

布魯斯無視那群像烏鴉一樣等在韋恩莊園大門前的記者，他太清楚這些媒體，這麼多年來，他也一直樂於向媒體維持他花花公子的形象。  
而儘管他已經決定要完成這件事，即使他也知道這是最好的辦法，但也無法緩解，平復他的心痛。這是伴隨他成長的地方，也是他度過大半人生的地方，他第一次戴上面具披上斗蓬的地方，一個他僅與最親近的家人們──阿爾弗雷德、迪克、提姆和杰森共享的地方。他知道這樣的情緒相當孩子氣，但他真的不想看到它化為灰燼。

爆炸震動了整個地面，甚至連在理應安全的蝙蝠洞裡，他都能感覺到腳下的震顫。他有點難受地希望杰森此刻陪在他身邊，即使他當然知道那並不可能。他並沒有看向那個玻璃櫃，那個陳列著杰森制服複製品的玻璃櫃──他永遠沒機會找回原來的那件，正如同他沒有找到他的屍體幫他入殮，也沒有辦法讓他的孩子安息。現在他已經知道他不應該放棄希望停止尋找，但一切都太遲了。

「接下來我們要做什麼好？」  
他大聲問著。這不是在自言自語，也不是在和阿福說話，他抱著一線希望對著陰影問著，只因他內心深處，仍然希望杰森在某個角落陪著他，聽著他，等著他。

回應他的沈默震耳欲聾，布魯斯知道他不能再待在這裡了，他不能再留在高譚。蝙蝠俠已死，布魯斯亦然。高譚已經不再屬於他，他必須離開，到別的地方尋找新的目標，世界上還有很多事情要做，他想，還有其他地方需要他們的黑暗騎士。

他又逗留了一會兒，停留了足夠長的時間來審視自己在拋光玻璃上的倒影。他精疲力盡，疲憊不堪，他的肚子裡還有一顆子彈，如果他不睡覺休息，他懷疑自己的身體還能聽從他的命令多久。

當他離開的時候，他把一切都留在身後。當然他還保有他的制服、蝙蝠機翼和所有的設備，他需要在另一個地方重新開始，但他也把其他的一切都留了下來。他留了信給迪克，要他盡己之力照顧好提姆。他把公司留給了盧修斯，讓韋恩集團得到最好的管理，而阿福則會好好監督著這一切。沒有他，一切仍然會正常運轉。

也許這一切都太容易了。但是象徵本來就很容易被取代。在黑暗中，他開著車，再也不會回頭。

＊＊＊

三個月後，杰森在莫斯科找到了他。布魯斯一直在等待他的出現，在不確定他是否會出現和希望他出現之間焦灼擺盪。男孩看起來比他們上次見面的時候好多了──臉色不那麼蒼白，看來也不再那麼病態，但仍然不安。他站在門口，雙手插在口袋裡，似乎不太確定自己是想留下還是轉身離開。他沒有看向布魯斯，眼睛在屏幕和打開的行李間遊移。他也不說話，好像開口對他來說太過艱難，又或者他根本沒有什麼話要說。

「杰森。」男孩身子一緊，布魯斯以為他要逃走，但他沒有。他抬起頭來，眼瞳恍若藍冰。然後他像是下定決心也似地挺肩向前走來，將門在他身後關上。

當他們在閃爍的屏幕藍光中彼此相觸時，兩人誰也不說話。他們彷彿迫不及待，一心只想將自己的嘴唇印上對方的唇，於是當他們渴望以久地啜吻到對方，一切便再難以抑止，他們吻到嘴唇發腫甚至擦破，他們的舌尖嚐到濃濃鐵鏽般的血味。這一點都不溫柔，杰森事後會辨稱他們的碰觸並沒有愛，只有需求。他們一如既往地需要彼此。他們互相了解，他們都以一種沒有人能理解的方式被打碎了，無法痊癒也無法原諒。

他們粗暴且毫無技巧地撕掉所有不必要的布料，布魯斯手指插進杰森的頭髮讓杰森跪在地上，張口含住他的陰莖前端，他們的動作一點也不優雅，沒有鼓勵，沒有耳語。寂靜中充滿了飄忽不定的呼吸和安靜的呻吟，發紅的嘴唇落下愉悅的聲音。

杰森讓布魯斯操著他的嘴，操到他下巴酸疼，眼角含淚。布魯斯把他拉起身來，吻了吻他，在他的嘴唇上品嚐到自己的味道。他把男孩推到牆上，這一切都很熟悉，但現在卻又非常陌生，他們曾經也這麼做過，但現在已恍如隔世。尤其當他的手指滑過對方灼燙的皮膚，上面有太多他所不知道的傷疤，一個個都在提醒著他那是折磨的痕跡，是難以估量的痛苦。

布魯斯將手指伸進杰森的嘴裡，杰森用舌頭舔舐著，像剛才為他口交一般吸吮著他的手指。他閉著眼睛，摳抓著布魯斯的肩胛骨，享受著老傢伙的手對他身體的愛撫，他的大手在他身上遊移，一路向下直到將杰森的陰莖握在手中。布魯斯很想要杰森睜開眼睛，他渴望看到他的眼眸，但他沒有開口，只是低下頭來親吻著他的脖頸，在他身上留下咬痕和吻痕，留下他的印記，品嚐著杰森絕望的嗚咽和低沉的呻吟，他在杰森忍不住將腿纏上他的時候用自己的身體將杰森重重按壓在牆上。

當布魯斯將一根手指探進他體內的時候，杰森也忍不住啃咬了布魯斯的肩膀，正如同適才布魯斯在他身上留下的咬痕一般。他灼燙的呼吸噴在他脖頸之上，小小的呻吟撩撥著布魯斯的情欲，像在催促著他，讓他焦不可耐地繼續將第二根，第三根手指伸進他的體內擴張他。

「杰森。」布魯斯有點艱難地呼喚著他，杰森靠向他，將嘴唇湊近他的耳朵，輕聲道：  
「來吧，老傢伙。」  
這不是阿卡姆騎士的聲音，不是那個將高譚市化為廢墟，充滿傷害與怨恨的人的聲音。這是杰森，他的杰森。突然之間他感到他不再陌生。

他再度吻住了杰森的嘴，在他抽出手指的同時咬住杰森的下唇，沒有給他喘息的餘地，便將自己狠狠挺進了他，將杰森的驚喘咽了進去。他甚至沒等杰森適應就開始抽插了起來，在他尖銳殘酷地將他往牆上操的時候杰森也在他背上抓出了一條條憤怒的紅痕來。

已經無法回頭，也無路可退，他就像要把之前所有的壓抑，每一分一毫絕望的需求與欲望，渴望與孤獨，悲傷和憤怒都傾洩噴發而出一般。

時間並沒有持續很久，很快地杰森就在他的肩彎裡顫抖了起來，他繃著身體渴求布魯斯碰觸他，渴求布魯斯用手穩穩地握緊他的陰莖，搾乾他，讓他徹底潰堤。他發出一聲哽咽的叫喊，而他喉頭嗚咽而出的一聲「布魯斯…」也足以讓老傢伙徹底失控，他的手指深深掐進杰森的臀部，又快又重到幾乎像要操壞他，在幾下大力的抽插之後，他將自己深深埋進了這個柔軟的身體裡。

寂靜的空間裡只剩下他們濁重的喘息。即使布魯斯發現到杰森臉頰上的溼熱他也沒有開口。他不想要他離開，至少不要在他終於好不容易又找回了他的現在。

但他早上便已離去。

＊＊＊

───I expected more… I’m hurt.  
我還以為你會更激動的，我好受傷啊。

「我還是恨你。」  
他支著手臂，大口吸著手上夾著的煙，但沒有甩開那隻仍然放在他背上的手。甚至當布魯斯彎過身來親吻他的時候，他也沒有閃避，他的嘴唇嚐起來充滿了煙味與謊言。

「我希望你不要抽煙。」布魯斯真的試圖對他露出不贊成的表情，就像當年他對著還年輕卻已相當頑固的小杰森做的那樣。

杰森聳了聳肩，漫不在乎地回了一句「操你的吧。」

布魯斯挑了挑眉：「我以為我們已經那麼做了？」

「是啊，也許我還想再來一次。」

香煙掉在地板上，把旅館破舊的地毯上燒出了一個洞。

＊＊＊

───This is the best day of my life!  
這是我一生中最美好的一天！

四個星期後，杰森為他挨了一槍。

墨西哥對他而言向來都不友善，也許這次也只是一個意外，但他對這個突如其來的麻煩毫無防備，他甚至不知道杰森也在這裡，自從那天晚上他離開之後他就沒再見過他，但也許杰森一直都在他身邊，因為他習慣了追隨布魯斯的每一步。

一切就像在電影中一樣，但同時又完全不同。據說當你聽見子彈的聲音時一切都已經晚了，但布魯斯什麼都沒聽見，他只聽見有人喊叫，瞥見一道黑影從角落中竄身而出，這一切都發生地太快，即使是蝙蝠俠也猝不及防。

他並不害怕死亡，有時候他真的覺得自己已經把所有的恐懼都留在阿卡姆了。但現在他只感到天旋地轉，冰冷的恐懼在他的血管裡流竄。這一幕似曾相識，最美麗的紅色花朵在杰森的胸前綻放，就像男孩嘲笑他在胸前所畫的紅色大蝙蝠一般。

布魯斯的身體快過他的思考第一時間做出了反應，他把年輕的男孩抱在懷裡，試圖將他帶到安全的地方，無視於杰森的緊張──杰森掙扎了好一會，才終於緊緊抓住了布魯斯的手臂。布魯斯腦中思緒紛亂，內心有個聲音一直向他嘶吼著…

他又失敗了，又再一次眼睜睜看著杰森受傷。

他用顫抖的手取出了杰森體內的子彈，杰森每一聲痛苦的嘶喊都狠狠打在他的心口上，在男孩突然動也不動的時候布魯斯的呼吸也幾乎要停了。「堅持住，杰森，求求你！」他懇求著。他禁不起再承受一次這樣的失去──『但至少這次你有屍體可以埋了。』──一個殘酷的聲音在他的腦內低語著：『這次你可以給他一塊墓碑，上面寫著「蝙蝠俠最大的失敗」。』

他咬緊牙關，拼命無視那個聲音繼續按壓著杰森的傷口。鮮血浸透了他的衣服，他甚至忍不住想著如果他當初死在高譚，或許杰森就能快樂地活著。

布魯斯事後完全記不得自己是如何把他送進醫院的。那天晚上杰森心跳停止了三次，一直到最後杰森的情況終於穩定下來，布魯斯才再次感覺到自己能夠呼吸，也許杰森從來沒有讓他失望過。

杰森有好幾天一直時昏時醒。布魯斯幾乎寸步不離直到護士威脅要叫保安來趕走他。他突然覺得自己一點用都沒有，只能將心愛的人的性命全權交在醫生手上。在無事可做之下他索性去追捕那個槍手，最後在一個屋頂天台上放倒了他，狠狠重創一個差點奪走他心愛之人的匪徒讓他的心底終於感到了一絲痛快。

布魯斯沒有殺他，但他也確保了對方這輩子都不可能再拿起步槍傷人了。

等他回到醫院，杰森已經醒了。靠在枕頭上的他臉色蒼白，眼窩深陷地彷如一個幽靈，醫院寬鬆的病服也掩飾不了他每個呼吸都讓身體微微發顫。在看到布魯斯的時候他笑了，他臉上掛著自負的笑容，卻讓布魯斯不由自主因為他此刻虛弱的模樣而畏縮。

「為什麼你要這麼做？」布魯斯問。

杰森聳了聳肩。他其實自己也不確定，他扮了個鬼臉，沒有馬上回答布魯斯的問題。止痛藥仍在作用著，布魯斯懷疑他雖然緊抿著嘴，但思緒已經飄遠了。

「我恨你，記得嗎。如果有人要殺你，那只能是我。」杰森顯然很自豪於他找到的這個合適答案。但布魯斯坐到他身旁並握住他的手時，他既沒有閃躲也也沒有試圖抽離，他冰藍的眼睛只是微微大睜，但蒼白的嘴角還是再度勾起了淺淺的笑意。

有天當布魯斯再回到醫院的時候杰森已經不在了，他並不感到意外，並且在當晚就離開了墨西哥。

＊＊＊

一個月後，他終於再度嚐到這道新傷疤的滋味。他們一起搜尋了整個薩拉熱窩，扳倒了一夥毒販。當他在汽車旅館的床板嘎吱作響下傾身去親吻杰森的胸口時，他被這些新傷疤和擦傷微微分了神──那顆幾乎貫穿杰森心臟的子彈造成的傷疤看來己經沒有大礙，但嚐起來仍是苦澀的鹹味與悔恨。他感到杰森仍然在他身下，他抬起頭來，看到他眼裡閃過一抹奇怪的光芒。

布魯斯還沒來得及確認那不是天花板上晃來晃去的電燈泡倒影，光芒就已經一隱而去。他繼續低頭啜吻著杰森，緩緩品嚐著杰森的每一寸肌膚。他們的性事總是急迫粗暴，從來沒把心思放在好好溫存上，而他們的碰觸也總是飽含著其他的情緒──絕望、憤怒，謊言。但是這一次杰森並沒有抗拒他的挑逗，直到他終於按耐不住在他身下扭動，他雙手絞緊著床單，嘴唇微啟…

「布魯斯。」

他近乎乞求地要布魯斯把注意力放回與他的性事之上。男孩渴望的神情讓他看起來更美，在淡淡的人造光線下，他的皮膚上閃著汗珠，他的嘴唇因為他們的親吻而紅腫，他恍惚的眼神充滿了情慾。

那天晚上，在他騎上布魯斯的陰莖時，他變得更加豔麗，在快樂的呻吟和『他媽的，布魯斯，太棒了……就這樣…再用力一點…』的放浪愛喘聲中，布魯斯高潮來得如此猛烈，他甚至覺得自己看見了星星。

布魯斯在這段日子裡，早就習慣自己一個人醒來，他也早就習慣了大部分時候總是寒冷空虛的床，他盡量不去想這意味著什麼，甚至也沒想過去尋找杰森以外的人來為他取暖。

但這次，他不是一個人醒來的。

一頭蓬鬆的黑色卷髮頂在他的下巴下，他覺得那個男孩像第二條毯子一樣把他裹得太熱了。他考慮起來洗個澡，但很快就否決了這個想法。他肯定杰森已經醒來了，然而他並不介意他的裝睡──如果對方願意給他這難得的親密時光，他才不會傻到去毀了它。

杰森留下來吃了早餐。

「接下來我們要做什麼好？」

杰森仍然會連續失蹤好幾天，但從來沒有超過兩三個星期。他不再在半夜就離去，也沒有再帶著一身血腥味和火藥味回來，布魯斯也很少再看到他眼中那種糾纏不去、疑惑難解的神情。他們仍然傷痕纍纍，仍然以他們自己的方式離經叛道，他們仍然離荒謬的所謂「正常」很遙遠，但他們似乎也以某種方式解決了這個問題。

杰森從咖啡杯上抬起頭來，他的臉上仍然有小丑的烙印。這不斷提醒著布魯斯他不再是從前那個年輕、快樂的小男孩，但布魯斯仍然深愛著他，甚至愛得比以往更深，因為這個杰森已經不再只是他的幻象，更不是鬼魂，他活生生，真實地存在他的眼前，只要他想，他就能伸手碰觸他，親吻他。

「我不知道。」杰森聳聳肩：「你去過夏威夷嗎? 」

老傢伙挑了挑眉：「人們去夏威夷是去度蜜月的，杰伊。」

「我懂了，老傢伙。你永遠都只想待在一個又黑又醜惡的世界裡對吧？」

布魯斯咯咯笑著，他從杰森的手上接過他的咖啡杯放到桌上，再把他拉近身來親吻他，杰森半推半就，嘴上調侃布魯斯真是個多愁善感的老傢伙，但他還是很快就靠了過來。

「我想我是從來沒去過夏威夷。」

杰森咧嘴笑了。


End file.
